Final Realization
by JUJUChick16
Summary: This is set during HBP. Albus and Minervas final night together. MMAD. Have tissues on hand, a good story for a fan or not a fan of MMAD.
1. Chapter 1

She awoke to an empty space beside her. He was out on a secret mission with Harry, again. The last three years had become a never ending rollercoaster, she just wanted to get off and puke. She loved Albus with every fiber of her being and it hurt to see him come back after missing for weeks and being all weak and worn, he would never tell her what would happen on the missions. He had been talking to Severus in secret lately, it was upsetting, Severus knew more about Albus Dumbledore than what his own wife did.

Minerva got out of the bed with a groan, old age and sleep depravation was making her feel and look way beyond her years, not to mention the constent worry for her husband. She walked out the small hidden door, which led to Albus's office. As she entered the room she felt an eerie sense of loss coming closer so it could choke her to death just wrap around her. Tears fell down her face as she collapsed onto the floor and cried, out of nowhere a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her and held her tight.

"What is wrong, my dear?" Albus asked as he looked Minerva in the eyes.

"I don't know what is wrong because i'm not being told anything!" Minerva somewhat yelled at the Headmaster.

"I know and I am sorry, Tabby...but it is all to dangerous for you to know." Albus answered with a calm demeaner.

"Dangerous! It couldn't be more dangerous than when Grendalwald was around! For Merlin's sakes I stood side by side with you! What is so different now!" Minerva yelled as she stood up and left the office to take a walk around the school.

As Minerva walked around the school she saw out of the corner of her eye two students sitting in the corner. She went to confront them but stopped as she saw and heard the two talking.

"I'm scared for you, Harry. I wish I knew what was going on." Ginny replied.

"I know and I wish I could tell you and I wish you could be standing there next to me as I fight but after what last year. I don't want to lose you if the others hadn't come you could have been hurt or worse and I won't make that mistake again, I love you." Harry replied as he cupped Ginny's cheek.

"I love you too, Harry. Oh, how I love you." Ginny cried as her and Harry then kissed the most loving but yet simplest of kissess.

In that moment Minerva knew why Albus was acting the way he was and it took a young and inlove couple to realize it. Minerva walked back to the office and walked through the hidden passage way to their bedroom. Albus sat on a sitting chair in the corner of the room as he heard the door open he looke up and saw his beautiful wife walk in the room. She didn't look angry anymore but...happy.

"I've realized why you haven't told me anything and why you won't let me get involved." Minerva replied.

"You do?" Albus said with a questioning look.

"Yes, I know its because you love me and you don't want the possibility of losing me like the first time."

Albus stood up and walked towards Minerva and hugged her with everything he had left in him.

"I'm sorry." Minerva replied as she returned the hug and said two words that were hardly ever said through her mouth.

"I'm sorry, too. Do you wish to go to bed?"

"I'm not really tired but if you want to go to bed, you must be exhausted."

"I was until I looked at you." Albus said with a boyish grin.

Minerva knew that grin well and what it said, she didn't mind though because she knew that she would be seeing that grin for a long time. Atleast thats what she thought. That night was the last night Minerva got to hold her husband alive in her arms and the last night she got to see his twinkling eyes and boyish grin that was reserved for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, for the delay in update I didn't know how I was going ot set up this final chapter but I finally figured it out.

Minerva's POV

It happened all so fast, the Death Eaters came into the school, I couldn't think. I overheard talk of Albus being dead, I tried to ignore the whispers and the cries but I couldn't. I stormed into the hospital wing to check on Bill Weasley, he looked as if all that was ever planned for him was ripped away. I mentioned Albus and Harry he...he said Snape killed him, all I could do was collapse. Poppy, wonderful Poppy summoned a chair for me. It was all to much, damn Snape took the one person I ever loved and cared about away from me.

I had lost many in the war with Grindalwald, family, friends and an unborn child. The first war with Voldemort resulted in the same way family, friends and an eighteen year old son who never had the chance to have his own family. This second war has taken from me something I didn't think could be taken away, especially by Snape.

"Albus." I cried out in a whisper.

He trusted Snape, so many times Albus would say 'I would trust him with my life.'

"Well, look were that got you!" I scream.

I'm still wearing the war battered clothing as I lie on the bed that me and Albus had slept in together not so long ago, my chest begins to ache and burn with the fire of hatred. I close my eyes as the tears begin to fall from my eyes, they burn with regret and pain, I could have saved him, no I couldn't have. Just thought that maybe, just maybe I could still have him here brought a little hope.

The hope faded though as I opened my eyes to the new day realizing I am alone, after two great wars and third one that has begun I am finally...

I whisper completing my own thought."Alone."

The war is over! Everyone is smiling and rejoycing while I sit at Albus's tomb crying. Is that so wrong? I had lost everything, almost everything, the only thing I have is Hogwarts and by the state it is now in it will take a long time to repair, just like me.

"I love you." I say looking at the tomb.

I stand up and take in a deep breath and walk away. I planned to be with Albus after this war wether it be by a Death Eater or my own hand. I realized though as I sat there infront of Albus's tomb that life can end at any minute and you have to live to fight another day and live for those that you have lost so they can keep living.

I live, work, eat, sleep, and breath everyday for you, Albus. Oneday I will be wherever you are but today is not that day.

Okay, that is it! I know a little sad at the end but I think this is what Minerva would have done and felt. Reviews would be very very nice!


End file.
